Users are increasingly relying upon various electronic and computing devices to store, track, and update various types of information and handle various types of tasks. For example, many users rely upon computing devices to store contact information, compose emails and notes, read news, articles, or books, and otherwise obtain other such information. Unfortunately, the data is often not organized or presented in a way that is intuitive for many users and, for portable computing devices such as smart phones or tablet computers, the screen size can be limited such that it can be difficult for a user to locate information due to the size of the various icons or elements with respect to the size of a user's finger. As technology advances and as people are increasingly using portable computing devices in a wider variety of ways, it can be advantageous not only to adapt the ways in which users are provided with information, but also the ways in which users access the same.